Better Than Me
by tinkerbellz87
Summary: Bella has her heart broken when she finds her boyfriend Jake making out with her best friend Leah. Now months later after rumours were spread about their break up Bella is an outcast. What drama will occur when the cullens come to town?
1. Chapter 1

Better Than Me

Summary:

Bella has her heart broken when she finds her boyfriend Jake making out with her best friend Leah. Now months later after rumours were spread about their break up Bella is an outcast. Until new students "the Cullen's" come to town and befriend Bella. What drama will occur when Bella and Edward start to fall for each other?

**Chapter 1**

Beep, Beep, Beep

What was that annoying beeping Beep, Beep, Beep "Urggg" I groaned as I opened my eyes to a blinding white light. I quickly shielded my eyes with my arm. Once my eyes had adjusted I sat up slowly to assess my surroundings. I was met with white walls, a window covered with a white blind and the horrible smell of disinfectant that could only mean one thing I was in the hospital. I heard the door creak open so I quickly turned to face whomever had entered the room but before I could get a word out I felt an excruciating pain in my abdomen. I gasped at the unexpected pain and felt tears burning behind my eyes I took a deep breath but gasped again when another shot of pain went through me. I felt the tears running down my cheeks. It took a couple of minutes for the pain to subside and for me to realize that there was someone rubbing my back assuring me that I was ok. I very slowly looked to my left and saw a very beautiful lady wearing what appeared to be a nurse's uniform with the most beautiful moss green eyes and a concerned smile. I felt the blood rush to my cheeks as I blushed.

"Are you feeling a bit better now sweetie?" The nurse asked "Y Yes T Thank Y You" I stuttered in reply and gave her a small smile. "Well my name's Esme and I am your nurse. Now would you like some pain medication?" Esme asked nicely. I nodded my head in confirmation and slowly laid myself down again. Before nurse Esme had even stood up the door slammed open and Charlie burst into the room eyes darting everywhere until they landed on me. Then quicker than I thought possible I was pulled into a very painful. "OW Dad your hurting me" I said softly "Oh I'm sorry bells I didn't realize are you okay do you need anything what happened" Charlie rattled off so fast I had trouble keeping up. "Who Dad slow down I'm fine I'm in pain but I'm okay and Esme here was just about to give me some pain medication" I could see Charlie visibly relax once he heard I was okay. "But as for what happened I was hoping you could tell me?" I asked confused and terrified that I couldn't remember what had happened. I was just starting to work myself up when I felt the sting of a needle going into my arm and instantly started to feel myself relax and become drowsy. "Calm down Bells I'll tell you what I know when you are feeling better try getting some rest" Said Charlie concerned I sighed but gave in and let myself succumb to the black of unconsciousness.

I awaken suddenly by someone screaming but quickly realised that it was me. I also noticed that I had tears running down my face. Then I heard the door bang open and a scared looking Esme come rushing towards me. "What's wrong Bella are you okay? Are you in pain?" she asked her voice laced with worry I just shook my head I tried to get myself under control but it was no use. Esme was quickly at my side when I started sobbing and gave me a gentle hug so to avoid my injuries. "Do you want to talk about it?" I shook my head again and gave her a soft hug back to say thank you. Esme continued to hold me for a couple of minutes while I calmed myself down. "I'm sorry about that," I said so quietly it was practically whispered. "That's ok sweetie. Do you need anything?" I just shook my head again and laid myself back down "Ok well if you need anything just press the button and I'll be right with you ok?" I nodded my head in confirmation and watched as Esme walked out of the room. She gave a small wave as she excited the room I returned the wave and carefully rolled myself over to see out the window. I felt the tears return to my eyes as I remembered why I had woken up screaming.

Flashback

_Ring, Ring, Ring, Ring Hi you've reached the wolf man Jake I'm not here right now please leave a message after the howl "HOWL". I smiled as I heard myself laughing in the background in the message but frowned at the fact that I'd reached his message bank again. "Hi Jake its just me Bella calling to see where you are as I thought we were supposed to study tonight anyways call me ASAP. Love you bye." That was the third voicemail message I'd left and I was beginning to worry I mean Jake always answered his phone and if not he always called me straight back. I mean he's already 1 hr late. _

_As I was sitting at the table worrying Charlie interrupted my thoughts. "Has Jake not arrived yet Bells?" he questioned I just shook my head with worry "Well maybe you should try calling Billy and see what's up?" he responded positively this is what I loved about Charlie he always had a solution. I quickly dialled Jake's Dad's Billy's number. But it rang out no one picked up." Any luck?" asked Charlie "No I'm worried Dad I mean Jake's never late and he's never not answered his phone" I stated "Maybe he's sick why don't you go to his house and make sure he's ok?" said Charlie I smiled and nodded my head. Then quickly grabbed my keys gave Charlie a kiss on the cheek and left for Jake's house. On the drive there I was reminiscing on our relationship as I was thinking about it I noticed that Jake had been a bit distant lately. I shrugged it off as I approached his house. Once I'd parked the truck I went up to the front door with a sense of dread filling my every being I shook it off. Then knocked on the door when no one answered I knocked again but got the same response. So I decided to walk in I mean I was practically family having known them my whole life. _

_I pushed the door open slowly and walked in I closed the door behind me. "Hello Jake, Billy anyone home" I asked nervous I got no response I was just about to walk back out again when I heard someone giggling and it sounded like it was coming from one of the bedrooms. I walked slowly towards the hallway. Then as I was nearing Jake's bedroom I heard someone moan "oh Jake…" I gasped what on earth was going on then against my better judgement I opened Jake's bedroom door and was met with a scene that ripped my heart from my chest. I saw Jake on his bed with my best friend Leah on top of him completely naked. They still hadn't noticed me and were still in the middle of their passionate embrace. I could feel the tears already streaming down my face. Not thinking or knowing what to do I slammed his bedroom door shut and ran towards the front door. I heard Jake and Leah laughing in the background and then just as I went to run out the door I heard Jake say "Oh and just so you know we are so over" I quickly ran out of the door slammed it shut and got into my truck. I was about halfway home and I decided to pull over when my tears were obscuring my vision. I sat there for about 10 mins and calmed myself down. Then I pulled back onto the road eager to get home and have a shower. Just as I pulled out a lorry coming down the other side of the road swerved and hit the front of my truck causing it to roll over and smash into a tree. I hit my head on the steering wheel and blacked out._

_End of Flashback_

By the time I had finished reliving the memory I was sobbing again. I lay there for about 10 mins until I forced myself to calm down. 10 mins later I fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

4 Days Later

"Good Morning Bella" said Esme cheerfully as she entered the room. I gave her a small smile and tried my best to sit up. Esme was immediately there to help once she saw me struggling. "Thank You," I said softly "Your Welcome Sweetie" she replied with a caring tone. As I was watching Esme do her normal routine of changing the dressing on my wounds and checking my IV I couldn't help but be a little sad that I was leaving tomorrow. Although I hate hospitals I would miss Esme she had such a nurturing presence that reminded me so much of my Mum whom passed away 3 years ago due to cancer. I was grateful when Esme pulled me out of what was about to become a painful memory. "Are you feeling any better today?" she asked looking at me lovingly "Yes thank you, very much" I replied with a small smile. " I'm glad to hear that " Esme replied sincerely. After that Esme gave me a small kiss an the cheek and left the room to continue her rounds but promised to come see me a bit later.

Over the last 4 days I had avoided all thoughts of the accident and the events just before it in hopes of keeping my emotions in check. The doctors had informed me yesterday that I had suffered 3 broken ribs, a concussion and a large deep gash on my abdomen. I was in and out of consciousness for 3 days but the doctors said that was normal and I should make a full recovery in about a month but I was going to have to be kept in hospital for a week for observation. Which meant that I got to go home tomorrow which I was glad about but on the down side it meant that I had to go back to school on Monday which was just 4 days away. I sighed thinking about having to face Jake and Leah at school and dreading the rumours that were bound to be circulating by now especially if they had been acting as a couple around campus. I shook all the thoughts pertaining to them away refusing to breakdown again.

I picked up pride and prejudice off my side table (Which Charlie had kindly brought for me from home along with some spare clothes and toiletries.) and begun reading. I heard a faint "Bella" in the background and then felt someone softly put a hand on my shoulder. I turned to see who it was and saw a worn out and concerned Charlie looking down at me. I put my book down and realized that I had been reading for what must have been hours as it had long gone dark outside. Charlie gave me a small hug, which I returned. "How are you feeling princess?" asked Charlie I internally sighed at the question after being asked it so many times in the last 4 days. "Better thanks Dad" I replied. He looked slightly relieved but I could still see the worry etched onto his face. Charlie and I have a distant relationship since Mum died because I remind him so much of my Mum and neither of us is very good at expressing our emotions. But I knew he didn't love me any less and was scared of losing me. We were all that each other had left.

Next Day

I gave Esme a small but tight hug just as I was getting ready to leave the hospital. Charlie was signing me out and getting last minute advice from my doctor. Esme slowly pulled away from the hug and gave me a motherly kiss on my forehead and gently said in my ear "Remember if you ever need to talk a hug or anything at all I'm always here" she then handed me a small slip of paper containing her number and address it took everything I had not to cry. Charlie then came back into the room and asked if I was ready to go I nodded my head in affirmation. Charlie started pushing the wheel chair out of the room I mouthed a small thank you at Esme as we left. Once we got home after a very quiet and even slightly awkward drive home. I got out of the car and slowly started to make my way into the house Charlie followed behind me carrying my bags. We slowly climbed the stairs to my bedroom located on the second floor of out 3 bedrooms, 1 bathroom house. Charlie put my bag on the floor and gave me a fatherly hug then stood up and turned to walk out the room. He then turned back around once he reached the door frame and said "I'm going to order pizza for dinner tonight so you can rest up" I gave a small smile at Charlie then he turned around and walked down the stairs to watch ESPN.

I sighed as I looked out my bedroom window at the overcast clouds making everything look miserable and dreary. I don't know how long I had been sitting there but I felt numb from everything but the heartbreak and it was then when I realized that once again I had tears rolling down my cheeks. I started to wipe them away but it was a wasted effort as they just kept coming. I slowly lay down on my bed and closed my eyes willing the pain away.

When I opened my eyes again I realized that it was morning I must have fallen asleep as I still had my clothes from yesterday on. I went to look at my alarm clock located next to my bed and was assaulted with a photo of Jake, Leah and myself sitting on my porch laughing taken on my birthday last year. I cringed at the bittersweet memory and pushed down all the feelings trying to bubble their way to the surface. I quickly grabbed the photo and tore it up into tiny little pieces and threw it in the bin. After I realized it was 8 in the morning on Saturday so I decided to get up and ready for the day ahead. I slowly made my way the bathroom as my ribs were still causing me grief. I got in the shower and exhaled in relief as I felt the hot water wash over me. My shower was over way too soon. I got dressed just in sweat pants and a t-shirt then went down stairs to make myself some breakfast. I saw a note from Charlie on the table saying that he'd gone fishing with Billy and Harry but would be back tonight. I sighed in relief with not having to deal with Charlie's worrying. I spent the rest of the day reading, playing the guitar and writing new songs. I loved my guitar it was the only thing that took me to a completely new place where nothing could touch me. When Charlie got home from fishing I started dinner after many complaints from Charlie trying to insist that I rest. After dinner Charlie insisted on washing up and I said good night too tired to argue and headed to bed. Sunday followed the routine as Saturday and before I knew it I woke up to the sound of my alarm clock blaring indicating that it was 6am on Monday morning.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey Guys sorry it took so long to update. There's a bit of a cliffy at the end also there's a fairly graphic scene towards the end just be warned.

**Chapter 3**

"Ugghhhh" I groaned as I got out of bed and slowly made my way to the bathroom to get ready. Once I was showered and had blow-dried my hair I got dressed deciding to wear just simple jeans, t-shirt and my favourite blue hoodie so I can hopefully blend in with the crowd. I made my way down stairs and Charlie was sitting at the table eating breakfast and reading the paper. "Good Morning Princess" he said smiling "Morning Dad" I said in response with a fake smile on my face. I poured myself cereal and quickly ate my breakfast then I washed up my bowl in the sink. I was just about to go grab my keys when I remembered that my truck had been destroyed in the accident and obviously Jake wouldn't be picking me up. I sighed as if this day could get any worse and turned around to face Charlie "Hey Dad ummmmm would I be able to get a lift to school?" I asked quickly. He looked back at me puzzled "Isn't Jake giving you a lift?" he queried I internally sighed dreading the following conversation that I had happily avoided. "No we're not together anymore," I said quietly hoping that Charlie would miss it but he didn't "What do you mean not together anymore, what happened do I need to teach that kid a lesson!" said Charlie getting louder with every word I could almost hear all the scenarios that were going through his head "No Dad just leave it be Jake and Leah don't want me around anymore its over" I said with conviction but I felt the tear run down my face. Charlie wiped the tear away and gave me a quick hug I returned the hug welcoming any type of comfort I could get. "This is why Jake and Leah haven't been to see you last week isn't it" I just nodded in reply. I was glad when Charlie ended the conversation there. "Alright then let's get you to school" said Charlie giving me a sympathetic look. I gave a small genuine smile in response and followed him out the door to the cruiser.

A sense of dread was filling my every sense as we got closer and closer to school. When we finally arrived Charlie drove to the front steps to drop me off. I turned to say good-bye to Charlie and saw him glaring at something over my shoulder I turned around and saw Jake and Leah making out on one the benches. I gasped and could feel the tears trying to surface but I pushed them away. I turned back around to face Charlie "Dad leave it ok it doesn't matter" I said shakily due to trying to put a lid on my emotions. Charlie shook his head gave me a quick kiss on the forehead "Ok princess I'm not happy about it but I'll leave it alone" he said in a strained voice. I took a deep breath and slowly stepped out of the car. The moment I shut the door Charlie sped off which I was thankful for the last thing I needed was a showdown between Jake, Leah and Charlie. I sighed and then drew every ounce of strength in me and walked up the steps making my way into school. As I walking down the corridor to my locker I could feel everyone staring at me. Then I heard the whispering and caught words like "slut" and "pregnant" then I heard the one thing that made my heart break "who would love her anyways". I quickly grabbed my English books from my locker and ran to the bathroom where I tried to calm myself down as I was on the verge of breaking down. RRRRIIIIIIIINNNNNNNGGGGGGG oh no the warning bell I quickly splashed my face with water and ran towards English. I made it to class just in time I sat down in the back of the classroom keeping my head down to avoid looking at anyone. My morning classes went smoothly apart from all the whispering and staring. I made my way to the cafeteria for lunch and the moment I opened the door the whole lunchroom went quiet then everyone started whispering at once. I kept my head down as I got my lunch, which consisted of lemonade and an apple. I slowly made my way to the only free table in the entire cafeteria and got out my notebook to work on my song lyrics. It was about half way through lunch when I heard someone clearing his or her throat next to me. I looked up cautiously and gasped when I saw Mike the town playboy leaning over so his face was inches from mine. I backed away instantly repulsed at him being so close to me. "So Bella now that you and Jake are over do you want come back to my place after school?" he asked slowly as if trying to be seductive but it wasn't working. "Ummmmm sorry Mike but I'm not dating right now?" I replied quietly hoping he would go away. "Neither am I" he replied back with his eyes roaming my body. He disgusted me. I shook my head and went back to my lyrics Mike eventually gave up and made his way back to his own table mumbling something about she will be mine. I shuddered slightly at the implication. The rest of my classes went much like my morning ones and before I knew it school was over. Charlie picked me up from school and when we got home I made dinner and did my homework before going to bed and crying myself to sleep.

The next 2 months passed in the same fashion and I became a social outcast. I have no friends and I don't talk to anyone but Charlie. I get ridiculed and teased at school and called names like "freak", "slut" etc… I've learned to ignore them but it doesn't make it any easier. Mike still tries seducing me but only succeeds in creeping me out especially when he gets this possessive and angry glint in his eye when I reject him, which is a daily occurrence. Just thinking about it gives me the shivers. I sigh quietly thinking back on how my life used to be but I quickly stop that as it hurts too much to think about the past. Jake and Leah are still together and torment me with it every day constantly making out in front of me and calling me a slut and saying that it was my fault he cheated on me. This always gets me thinking "was it my fault????" I'm constantly stuck in battle with myself to remember that it's not my fault that Jake is a lying cheating bastard and that Leah is a bitch. RRRRRRIIIIIINNNNNGGGGG I jump and fall off the bench as the warning bell breaks me from my internal torment "Ouch" I say softly. Then realize that I've got about 2 minutes before I need to be in English I quickly get up and run to English and make to class with about 2 seconds to spare. I take my usual seat in the back of the classroom and immediately get my notebook out and start writing more song lyrics. I'm broken from my train of thought when I feel someone tapping me on the shoulder I turn to see who it is and are stunned by the fact that it is someone I have never seen before must be a new student. I sigh internally at the thought that this will just mean more torture for me. "Excuse me but do you have a pen I could borrow my brother must have taken all of mine?" asks the short pixie like girl giggling slightly. Not wanting to engage in a conversation I just nod quickly and hand a pen over. "Thank You My names Alice by the way" she says and looks at me as if to ask who I am. I just give her a small smile and turn back to my notebook. I then hear someone turn around and say to Alice "Oh don't bother with her that's Bella the school slut and she doesn't talk to anyone" I feel a tear trickle down my face and I quickly wipe it away. The bell then rings for second period not wanting to hear anymore I quickly grab my things and head to my next class. The rest of my morning classes passed as normal but I did hear things about there being 5 new students and that there Dad is a doctor and are all adopted. I quickly head towards the cafeteria and grab my lunch, which consists of an apple and some fries. I walk slowly with my head down to my table in the back of the room once I look up and notice that who I'm assuming are the students are sitting at my table. I sigh and go to turn around when I feel someone's breath on the back of my neck I instantly tense up and try to pull away from Mike but he just tightens his grip on me and whispers in my ear "So Bella my place or yours" I shiver in disgust and squeak out a small no the same as every other day and try to pull away again. Mike then tightens his grip to the point where it's painful and whispers dangerously "You will be mine, Bella "he then let's go of me and walks away.

I just stood there in shock of what just happened and scared beyond belief at the implications of that statement. I notice that I'm shaking and have tears rolling down my cheeks. I want to wipe the tears away but I can't seem to move my arms. Then all of a sudden I feel someone put his or her arm around my shoulders I jerk out of my stance and realize that it's Alice I look at her stunned that she came near me. As she slowly leads me to what was once my table she carefully helps me sit down and starts rubbing my arm in a comforting gesture reminding me of Esme. "Are you ok Bella?" asks Alice sweetly breaking me out of my train of thought. Not wanting to talk I just nod my head. Alice sighs in response "NO you're not you're shaking and crying tell us what's wrong?" she says quietly. Us? I quickly look up and gasp noticing that there are another 4 people at the table looking at me with expressions of concern. Alice quickly realizes and starts apologizing then introduces me to everyone at the table. "Sorry Bella I haven't introduced you that's Emmet, Rosalie, Jasper and Edward" I nod softly and give each of them a small wave. Emmet was huge and intimating but I could see him being just a big teddy bear, Rosalie looked like a model with her Blonde hair blue eyes combo and was probably the most beautiful person I had ever seen. Jasper was Blonde and had grey eyes and a calming presence about him, Edward however was beyond gorgeous he looked like something straight out of my fantasies he has bronze messy hair and piercing green eyes. After being introduced Alice tried asking me what was wrong again "Bella please tell us what's wrong you can trust us" The moment I heard "you can trust us" I started shaking my head and I quickly got up and ran out of the cafeteria. I heard footsteps behind me and just as I was about to reach the bathroom I was forcefully turned around to face Mike I gasped in surprise and tried to pull my arm from Mike's grip but he was too strong. He pulled me into the janitor's closet that was across from the bathroom and closed the door. He then proceeded to forcibly kiss me shoving his tongue into my mouth so I bite down on his tongue . "You Bitch" he exclaimed outraged and slapped me hard across the face I already had tears streaming down my face but I was now sobbing hysterically and Mike shoved me against the wall and started to grope my chest I tried to kick and punch him but he held me too tightly up against the wall. When he started to kiss down my neck I screamed as loud as I could which caused Mike to punch me in the stomach. I gasped for air and then Mike shoved me hard against the wall again which caused me to hit my head and I blacked out.


End file.
